Listo
by LelUCares
Summary: Daniel sobrevivio a Brenenburg y sus retos, pero... ¿en realidad termino todo con la llegada del amanecer? Aun cuando crees haber pagado tu deuda, el destino te puede cobrar los impuestos. Advertencia de muerte del personaje. Rated T por seguridad.


**Listo**

"…_y con un último esfuerzo se guarece en la palma de la mano derecha, que en ese instante empieza a cerrarse sobre la culata de una pistola."_

_ - Julio Cortázar._

* * *

Lo sabía.

Aun sin que aquella extraña y temblorosa línea refugiada en su mano le anunciara. Irónicamente recordó un dicho que escucho cuando niño salir de los labios de amargo aliento de su ahora muerto padre.

"_El que mata está preparado para morir."_

Aquellos vívidos recuerdos le atormentaban sin cesar noche tras noche desde _ese_ día. Podía jurar escuchar gemidos y alaridos estruendosos entre los pasillos así como ver sombras humanoides desfiguradas por debajo de las puertas, hasta a veces escuchaba rasguños por detrás de las mismas. En su búsqueda.

Desde hace ya cuatro meses que lleva viviendo así. Como un cobarde, una cascara de lo que era un "buen" hombre británico.

No podía soportarlo.

Ni siquiera el mismo se cree capaz de haber decidido el tomar un crucero. Tan solo el sonido de chapoteo en el agua le trae escalofríos, ahora estar rodeado de toneladas de ella por completo…

Se encuentra inseguro de hacia dónde se dirige la embarcación, supuso que algún lugar de Alemania, tal vez a Hamburgo, pues la mayoría de los tripulantes hablaba en alemán.

El dinero para pagar su boleto fue mucho menos que problema, al final de cuentas los muertos no lo necesitan; pero eso no se encuentra en su mente, nunca lo estuvo.

Todo aquel con quien se ha cruzado desde su "limpieza" no deja de mirarle, desconfían de él… es más, puede apostar con quien sea que los meseros del barco han puesto alguna cosa en su copa de cortesía de Chateau Montifaud_._ _Deben tener algo en contra de los británicos… _penso.

Aquella despiadada sombra tal vez le perdono la vida al final pero se aseguro de que jamás volvería a ser él mismo. Hasta el grado de que no se pudiera relacionar con nadie más sin que estos le repudiaran... y el a ellos.

Cada día, sus oídos y corazón dejan de amenazarle de explotar hasta que los primeros rayos de sol del nuevo día crepitan hasta su cara.

Después de encontrar el perdón y redención de sus acciones, la obscura y fría piedra de aquel condenado castillo le marcaron de por vida. Aun cuando fue su propia mano la que se aseguro de limpiar aquel lugar de sus horrores... de _sus_ pecados.

La línea lamio por entre sus dedos. Aquella línea lleva dos meses siguiéndole. Como lo encontró ni idea pero se siente afortunado de que pasara. Primero viene para hacerle compañía y después, sin más, se va a algún lugar desconocido para él para luego después volver y hacer lo mismo. Siempre regresando para escucharle y hablarle; contarle cosas… y para prepararlo.

Se sentía listo.

¡Oh Hazel!, que diría si viera lo que su querido hermano mayor va a hacer. A su dulce hermana se le partiría su enfermo corazón si supiera lo que está a punto de pasar pero se estremecería y derrumbaria por completo al escuchar lo que fue de su hermano después de dejar su hogar, Mayfair.

Mayfair, Londres… Que diferente fue su vida en la calmada ciudad en a comparación con la que tuvo en Brennenburg. Parece casi imposible pensar que ambas son del mismo hombre. De su propia vida.

Lentamente y sin vacilar levanto el arma hasta su amplia y sudorosa sien. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar el acariciar el mango de madera de aquella obra de arte. Dicho pesado instrumento le daba seguridad y le reconfortaba por las penumbrosas noches. Como un niño haría con su muñeco al dormir.

Hubiese dado todo por tenerla en _ese_ momento, tal vez todo hubiera terminado de una manera diferente o si quiera algo menos perturbante. Quiza hasta no estaria ahí en esos momentos. En la horrible oscuridad. Solo ante el mundo.

Observo de reojo la pequeña mesa de caoba a un lado de la cama de su camarote; su cansada y vacía mirada se poso en el sobre de sello fresco que se encontraba ahí.

Él sabía que aún había sobrevivientes de aquel lugar.

Mientras recorría los húmedos y "solitarios" corredores de la prisión en su turbia mente puede volver a ver los hoyos cavados a mano de distintos tamaños manchados con sangre, como las paredes en algunas de las celdas se encontraban destrozadas así como algunos candados estaban pulverizados a golpes y hasta logra escuchar el murmullo de pisadas despavoridas por diferentes lugares de aquella pesadilla en vida mientras seguía su descenso; y hasta recuerda haber visto a algunos prisioneros adentrarse al bosque que rodeaban al castillo a gran velocidad ante aquel glorioso amanecer. Vivos para ver de nuevo el sol salir, pero completamente maguyados, con horrendas cicatrices físicas y psicológicas para los que no pudieron o no quisieron olvidar. Y todo por culpa de _un_ hombre... no. Daniel estába seguro es que un humano no tendria el valor para cometer lo que... esta cosa hizo.

Alexander**…**_ ese nombre aun tiene un insoportable agridulce sabor. La persona que me mintió, quien me convirtió en un monstruo que torturaba gente inocente para extraer ese _vitae_… esa misma persona que aquella criatura _(que le seguía como un sabueso)_ consumió vivo logrando así encontrar el perdón… mi perdón._ Desvió la mirada por un segundo hacia el frente. Perdida ante su desdeñado reflejo. _Pero ya no importa._

La línea cosquilleo su mano por un momento animándole logrando que volviera a mirar la carta a su lado.

Dando un trago a su coñac sonrió de manera pacífica y jalo del frio gatillo.

Ellos merecen saber, aun cuando no sirva de mucho consuelo… tal vez es lo que aquella hoja contiene, su significado, sea lo suficiente para que su alma pueda volver a aquel mundo imposible que ya había visitado anteriormente y quizás se quede.

Todo lo que vivo y sintió descrito en aquellas páginas. Desde Algeria hasta el momento que compro esa Harpers Ferry Flintlock en la armería de Altstadt en su último e inútil intento de encontrar paz_. _Hasta menciono al señor Heinrich un par de veces, ¿qué habrá pasado con aquella cabeza decadente y moribunda de hombre? Ya no importa. No más.

Su mente quedo en blanco casi al instante. Extraño, el esperaba sumergirse en una profunda y fría negrura pero fue el contrario… Mucha luz, y voces… _¿Agrippa?_

Volvió a sonreír ante aquel no tan nuevo pero aun impresionante lugar.

La extraña línea vuelve a bajar de su ahora inerte mano al suelo, zigzagueando, cuidando de no tocar aquel creciente rio carmesí de coñac y sangre para poder subir por las patas de la mesita hasta llegar a aquella arrugada carta y abrirse paso por entre los bordes al interior.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Amnesia: The Dark Descent y "Las líneas de la mano" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Frictional Games y de Julio Cortázar respectivamente. Simplemente use uno para inspirarme en el otro. Esto debe ser considerado como una pieza ficticia y no oficial.

También debo de agregar que la imagen utilizada no es mía al igual que el Chateau Montifaud no es invención mía y que en realidad le pertenece a la familia Vallet.

* * *

_¿Y bien? Reviews son bienvenidos pero no obligatorios y se aprecian las críticas constructivas._

_Y pensar que esto salió por culpa de una tarea… y mas que acabo de subir otra historia, wow, simplemente raro._

_Para ser un fic a la brava me quedo decente, pero creo que tome el personaje de Daniel un poco OOC, todo miedoso y paranoico. Se supone que al salir de Brennenburg, él se va con la conciencia limpia completamente, pero tenía que adaptarlo asique en vez de que la culpa le carcoma sea el trauma de los Grunts, las notas, la sombra y las habitaciones del castillo en forma de traumas._

_Si, el final en el que me base fue el final "Venganza" asique en mi historia Daniel ayuda a Agrippa a cortarle la cabeza y todo, pero no lo lanza al portal… digamos que se le cayó mientras escapaba de un Brute y Weyer lo encontró antes que la sombra o algo (xD) pero como lo ayudo a liberarlo del cuerpo (porque se preocupo por él) entonces Hazel si está viva pero delicadamente enferma allá en Inglaterra. _

_Segun yo no hay sobrevivientes pero queria darle una excusa a Daniel para pegarse un tiro (lol). También, le puse la fecha de unos meses después porque suena un poco más realista para mí el cuánto duraría una persona con todos los traumas de este Daniel hasta que no lo soportara y bueno..._

_Además que esta es la prueba de cómo es que escribo en español. Cualquier error ortográfico o detalles que no concuerden entre ellos fueron sin querer._


End file.
